As an example of an image forming apparatus having a direct print function, a technique is known for inputting a range of date into the image forming apparatus and to extract only image file within the range of date as a print candidate in order to narrow down image file stored in a memory card (equipped in the body of the image forming apparatus) by date.
However, according to the above conventional technique, if the image file extracted as a print candidate includes a file that has been already printed, i.e., that need not be printed, then only non-printed files in the above print candidate must be further designated, thereby taking extra efforts.
Additionally, desired file cannot be extracted efficiently only by designating the range of date.